Operation: The Pacifism Defect
Operation: The Pacifism Defect was an event released with . The Tenno must protect Grineer defectors known as the Kavor Defectors from the Infestation. The PC event began on Thursday, 2 March 2017 and ended on Thursday, 9 March 2017. The console event began on Monday, 20 March 2017 and ended on Monday, 27 March 2017. What You Need To Do Time is running out; the Infestation is growing and spreading quickly as the dead join their side. Rescue as many survivors as you can by clearing a path through the Infestation and leading them to the escape pods. The survivors are susceptible to environmental damage and will need to be healed using the Med Towers throughout the ship! Keep them alive as you escort them through the hostile ship that was once their only hope of peace. What You Need To Know Important information before you go, Tenno: the crew is comprised of Kavor Defectors — pacifists who deserted Sargas Ruk’s army when they could no longer bring themselves to kill for him. They don’t want to fight anymore, neither for the Grineer nor the Steel Meridian. All they desire is a peaceful life. This will not be easy as Sargas Ruk is hot on their trail and desperate to make an example of them. *The Kavor will listen to you: be strategic when you tell them to make a break for the next point. *The Kavor can be rushed: When The Lotus discovers new groups of Kavor, you can speed up their evacuation if you think you can handle more frequent groups. *New Gear: Your Clan will house new ‘Stim’ Technology that can be used for different results on the Kavor. Use them wisely! You can craft them using Synthula found for a limited time in Low Level Endless missions, Low Level Spy missions and specific Alerts! Personal Rewards There are 3 missions to play for Personal Rewards! *Completing the First earns you The Pacifism Defect Emblem. Earn 75 cumulative points in this mission! Each Kavor rescued is worth 1 point in this mission! *Completing the Second earns you the Harkonar Wraith Arm and Leg Armor. Earn 250 cumulative points in this mission! Each Kavor rescued is worth 2 points in this mission! *Completing the Third earns you the Harkonar Wraith Cloak and Chest Armor. Earn 2000 cumulative points in this mission! Each Kavor rescued is worth 4 points in this mission! *If some of the Kavor die during the mission the dead ones will be subtracted from your final score. Once you’ve completed them all… earn more points for CLAN REWARDS! Clan Scoring & Rewards There are plenty of rewards for Clans of all tiers — read on to learn what could await you and your Clan! Remember: When the Operation starts, your rosters are LOCKED. No new members can join to compete, and new clans formed won’t count for competition! (''note: clan rosters locked on Thursday, March 2, at 00:45 GMT for PC, and Monday, March 20, at 00:45 GMT for Consoles'') Clan scores are determined by the Total (Sum) of each participating player's single best run's Score. NOTE: Mission 3 is the only Mission that will allow Clan Scores to be contributed. You will be able to see your Clan's combined score in the UI under Communication > Clan > View Stats. For the Competitive mode, all contributions by clans can be found here on these public Leaderboards: :PC: http://content.warframe.com/dynamic/pacifismDefect.php :PS4: http://content.ps4.warframe.com/dynamic/pacifismDefect.php :Xbox: http://content.xb1.warframe.com/dynamic/pacifismDefect.php These leaderboards do not include scores from members that joined after the Operation started. Clan Tier Rewards To get the OPERATION: THE PACIFISM DEFECT trophy at the end of the Operation: To get the : *'CLAN PARTICIPATION TIER': The blueprint for participating players (must have played) at the end of the Operation. *'VICTORY TIER': The weapon with a Slot and for all members of your clan instantly. *'HARDCORE TIER': The weapon research in your Clan Dojo at the end of the Operation ---- ;Hardcore Tier Inbox Message ;Trophy Message ;Participation Tier Inbox Message Tips * 's works on the Defectors, speeding their transportation up. Simply place one in front of a line of defectors and have them walk into it to teleport them. **Keep in mind however, that this will teleport a few defectors ahead of you, and into enemy fire. When the Infested get to a certain level, they can easily one shot the defectors so putting them in direct harms way by teleporting them ahead may not be a good idea. *Healing abilities, such as 's , 's , 's and 's Mend, work on the Defectors. also works to heal them on charge attacks; 's shows inconsistent results. **When using Trinity's Blessing, a low-duration build is actually optimal, as Blessing will not heal or otherwise affect Defectors if they still have the damage reduction from a previous cast active. * can Defectors to the Rift; this will prevent them from being damaged by Infested, but they will still take the constant health damage from the environment. *The aura heals Defectors, and 4 copies of it with s will negate the constant health damage entirely or almost entirely. *Pherliac Pods temporarily distract hordes of Infested after being thrown, and can be used to provide some breathing room to Defectors who are being overrun. Notes *Periodically, Sargas Ruk will send a Grineer Manic into the map to attack the Defectors. If killed, these Manics will drop two Large Powercells, identified by their pure white glow as opposed to the normal version's light blue. These Large Powercells can instantly replenish a Med Booster to 100%, unlike with normal Powercells that only restore 20% at a time. *The Defectors can die if downed and not revived quickly. It takes much less time to revive a Defector than it does a Tenno or Companion. *When Defectors die, they spawn an Infested spawning pod, and a lighter, pink Carrion Charger will spawn from it, effectively a Kavor Charger. There is a chance of Spawning Carrion Charger Eximus. Both are sacannable. Trivia *After the start of the event, participation tier requirements were lowered.Warframe Forums - Pacifism Defect FAQ *This is the first time in Warframe where the Infested can infect enemies in actual gameplay. Media As Fast As Possible - The Pacifism Defect Warframe The Pacifism Defect Event What Happens If You Let Defectors Die? (Pacifism Defect) THE PACIFISM EFFECT - NEW GAMEMODE & PRIZES Warframe Operation Pacifism Defect & All You Need To Know! (Warframe) Warframe Operation The Pacifism Defect - Good, Bad, Boring or Grindfest? Warframe Harkonar Wraith Armor Set (Operation Pacifism Defect Rewards) References es:Operación: La deserción pacifista de:Operation Pazifismus-Defekt Category:Event Category:Grineer Category:Infested Category:Update 19 Category:Lore